Chuck vs What would you do?
by Drak0
Summary: Post season 4 Pre season 5. A little OOC from Sarah's charcter. How far will Sarah go to get her frozen treat? Read and find out. Just a fun little story I came up with while watching TV.


**Chuck vs. What would you do...?**

**A/N: So this is my second story in the Fanfiction universe, so I guess I'm still a noob. I got the idea while watching TV and I didn't want to lose it so I was like, Why not just write about it. After contemplating for about half hour if I really want to write this one-shot or go to sleep (It's currently 2:27 a.m. here in NY) I made a decision. As you can see I chose to write. **

**This will be about a 2 chapter at most 3, but it will probably be 2. It takes place at the end of season 4 and the beginning of season 5. Sarah's character will be a little OOC, but you can still tell that she's Sarah. **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to the people that read, reviewed, and pm'd my first story (and if you read my profile bio you would see that I chose not to continue it). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, or How I met your mother, or Klondike Bars. Sadly **

**Chuck vs. What would **_**you**_** do...?**

End of season 4 and the beginning of season 5

Bartowski Household

Tuesday

2:34 pm

"CASEY!" Chuck desperately screamed into his cell phone trying to get the big man's attention.

"Bartowski this better be good because..."

"It's Sarah Casey. It's Sarah. Sh... Sh... She's..."

"Bartowski spit it out already"

"She's unresponsive"

"I'll be over in a second"

5 seconds later...

Bartowski household

When Casey knocked on the door, he did not know what to expect. As soon as Chuck let him inside he scanned the place. The house looked like a tornado came through, took a snack, watched How I Met Your Mother, got angry because we never got to see the mother, and left. Even though Casey had a hint as to what was going on, he had to ask Chuck what happened.

"So where's Walker Bartowski?"

"She's here in the Kitchen. I didn't want to move her because I don't want make her condition worse."

The dreaded question "What happened?"

"We were um... you know" Chuck took his hand and made a circle with two fingers then took another finger on the other hand and put it through the hole at a steady rate.

"NOOOO...NUMB NUTS! I meant what happened to Sarah. AND DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE FACES AND SOUNDS TOO!?"

"I just wanted it to sound and look more realistic." As Chuck said this there was a low groan coming from the kitchen floor.

"Sarah! Are you ok?" Chuck asked as his wife silently sobbed on the floor.

"No...i...i...its finished."

"Sarah, why were you on the ground?" Casey asked the million dollar question.

"Well...

Bartowski Household

Tuesday

2:04 pm

"OH MY GOD! CHUCK! We have to have sex on the couch more!"

"Agreed" Chuck said after kissing his wife softly on her lips

"I am so hot. I'm going to go get something to cool me down if we are going to go for another round." Sarah got up from her place on the couch and went to their bedroom to get some clothes to put on. After putting her clothes on, she heading to the kitchen and opened the freezer. After looking inside she found the empty box that should contain her ice cream. After picking it up and looking at it for a good 5 seconds she fainted.

Bartowski Household

Tuesday

2:46 pm

"... and that is all I remember." Sarah finished

"Is anything sacred to you guys?" Casey asked

"Well I don't think we've had sex on _that_ part of the wall yet." Sarah answered while pointing to the part of the wall that Casey was currently leaning on.

"But back to the point Honey. What's finished?"

"THE KLONDIKE BARS CHUCK! THEY'RE FINISHED. WE NEED TO GET MORE NOW!" She exclaimed while picking up the empty box and showing it to her husband.

"Ok we'll go and get some now. You coming Casey?"

"Yea, I need to get more hot pockets, but I want to ask Walker a question first. What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

**A/N 2: Yes... What would Sarah do for a Klondike bar? I told you guys Sarah would be OOC. Thanks for doing the first word in R and R and now can you do the second word. It would really mean a lot. It only takes a second to write a word or two. I'll update this story in a couple hours after taking a much needed nap.**


End file.
